Turtles, Battle and Love
by Keyblade Princess 13
Summary: What happens when a friend of Splinter's comes with her daughters because of a threat against them. The four daughters meet the Turtles and begin to each develop feeling for them, but with everything happening, will they be able to be confessed? TurtlesxOC's. Sorry, but I need to put this story on hold, I have developed writers block for it, but when i stop having WB I'll continue.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TMNT, MY FIRST STORY FOR TMNT ACTUALLY, SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM IS WELCOME. ENJOY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Prologue, Packing, and Meeting.

In the country of Japan a women who lived in a lavish home with her four daughters was reading an invitation from an old and unusual friend, inviting her to New York City to meet his four sons and for her daughter's and her own safety. She was more than welcome to the invitation, for they could not stay in Japan anymore. They were being hunted down like animals. By the closest people to them. They had to flee. For they were not ordinary beings, as many who were entrusted with this information knew.

They were mystics. But unlike the ancient mystics who had once sought to take over the world, and under the rule of their master, the Shredder, they were pure mystics. The one who embody the meaning of honor, nobility, and peace. The protectors as some would call them. Beloved by all who knew them as well. Fighters for the things they lived for and by, they were Kunoichies, female ninjas. She and her daughters, along with the help of the council of ninjas, had worked hard to become what they were today. And as such, they were granted amazing abilities, and powers. And speaking of her daughters…

"Annaleena, Rachel, Daniela, Michelle, come hear please." she said, taking in a sigh and standing up.

Just then four girls appeared. The first being the oldest, with black hair and a blue streak, that went passed her shoulders. She wore a cummer bun bell dress that went to her knees. The top was white with a verticle line of ruffles on each side that made a V at the bottom with a V-neck and short sleeves. The cummer bun was black and the skirt was denim blue. She had black leggings underneath and black flats. She had come from the ceiling out of nowhere on a rope. Her name was Annaleena Sakamata, the leader of her sisters.

The second oldest had shaort black hair that went to her chin with a red streak. She wore a red short sleeved mid-drift shirt with black skinny jean Capri that stopped at her knees and red converse. Her name was Rachel Sakamata. She appeared from an air vent on the side of the wall and did a perfect back flip, landing on her feet. She was the slightly hot-tempered one of the group.

The third oldest had black hair that went to the middle of her back, with a purple streak that was on both sides. She had her hair in two braids. One on each side, she also had glasses. She wore a purple elbow length sleeved shirt, a plaid purple and black skirt with black shorts attached underneath, and black shoes. She was Daniela Sakamata. She came up from inside a big vase and jumped out, landing on her feet. The brainy, smart girl of the group.

And the last and youngest had black hair that went to nearly her waist. She had an orange streak and kept her hair in a pony tail with two bangs in front. She wore an orange tank top shirt that went to her waist with a heart in front, black shorts that went to her knees and orange converse. She was Michelle Sakamata, the sometimes silly, carefree, joyful one, who still knew when t be serious. She appeared from a secret compartment in the wall and jumped out, doing the splits for a landing.

They each walked up to their mother, stood in a straight horizontal line and said,

"Yes, Sensei!"

"At ease my daughters. I have called you here for a serious reason. We must flee and now." she said sadly. "We must leave our home, hear in Japan."

They all looked shocked, but knew that this would come. They looked down sadly, then the blue streaked haired girl spoke.

"But where will we be going. What about school, our friends?"

"They will understand Lena. They have been told this as well, that we will be leaving. I'm sorry."

"What about school?" asked Daniela.

"You will be going to public school there Daina."

"Well where are we going to stay then?" asked Rachel and Michelle at the same time.

"I have made arrangements for our new home, but until then, we will be staying with a close friend of your father and mine." she said, but her eyes wandered to the picture on the wall, as did her daughter's eyes.

The picture was of a woman, a man and four little girls, looking happier than ever, before everything changed. Before they lost their father, to the person after them now.

They all had small sniffles before they recomposed themselves. Then their mother began to speak again.

"I want you girls to go and start packing, no more than three bags. Anything else can be stored in your orbs. Understood?"

"Hai sensei!" they all said.

"Good, no go get started." she said, as they ran to their rooms and began to pack.

* * *

Lena went and packed clothes and pajamas in one bag. Her ninja suits, masks, blade polish, books and scrolls into the second. And her laptop, diary, shoes, her air board, her orb, which could be used to hold whatever she wanted inside it. All she had to do was say an incantation or hold it out to something and it could enclose anything or anyone inside it and it would be sealed inside. Perfect for packing things that you can't take, like your whole bedroom basically. And last but not least, her weapon in her third.

Her weapon was twin metal fans that belonged to her mother. They had been a gift to her mother from her father. And after what happened, she vowed that she would always use them responsibly and never ever use them to dishonor her family. Plus the fact that they had been entrusted with her by her mother was enough to make her cherish them forever. They went eleven inches wide with a cut out flower by the base of it, and on the edge it was a sharp blade. She felt her lip quiver, but recomposed herself. She had to be strong. And with that she had finished packing.

* * *

Rachel had packed her clothes, pajamas and shoes in one bag. Her ninja suits, sword polish, and books, and her Ninjato(Sword). It was a metal silver blade with a black hander with red ribbon on it was in her second and her third had her laptop journal as she liked to call it, her air board and her orb in the third. Her weapon had been a gift from their father. She couldn't figure out what weapon suited her, so her father picked out which would be perfect for her, and it was. The thought of it made her wan to tear up, but she never cried if he could help it. So she finished her packing.

Daniela had packed her clothes and pajamas in one bag. Her ninja suits, bow polish, books and Yumi bow in the second. And finally her equipment, technology, laptop, cameras, shoes, air board and orb in the third bag. Her weapon was like a bow and arrow weapon but slightly modified. Her father had helped her modify her weapon when she was five. That was when she discovered that she loved to build thing and science. All because her dad helped her. A single tear rolled down her face until she wiped it away, took a deep breath and continued packing.

* * *

Michelle had done the same and packed like her sisters had for each bag. Her weapon was ninja Manriki. Her dad had let her pick them out herself. And then taught her how to use them to the full extent. She and her father always had a special bond. Of course all her sisters did, but they each had a different special father daughter thing. And there's was spending time together and having fun. At the thought of her father, she broke down and silently sobbed. The memory of what happened still completely fresh in her mind. She continued to pack as she cried. When it came to her dad, it wasn't only hers but all of her sisters biggest weakness as well.

* * *

Once they had all finished they returned to their mother who had her bags as well. The three girls were also in their ninja suits. So was there mother, but one was missing. Michelle. Just then, said girl came through the doors, although she didn't have her mask on. When the others saw this, they saw that her eyes were red and puffy. They automatically knew why she had been crying.

"It's okay, Michey, everything will be okay. This whole thing will blow over soon. I'm sure of it." said Lena, who along with her sisters started to comfort their sister. Then their mother spoke.

"Alright, let's go my daughters, to New York." she said, as they took their bags and headed out into the night, to go start their new life. And hope to defeat the present evil against them. Lest the girls realize, what help and feelings are to come to them…

* * *

They took a ferry and after seven long hours, they finally made it to New York. The went through the streets. Seeming to have an advantage since it was night, they were able to move more freely. Soon they came to a sidewalk sewer drain, big enough for someone or thing to fit through.

"Quickly girls, go in." their mother said.

They all looked at each other, then blinked.

"Well, beggers can't be choosers." said Lena, as they started to climb down into the sewers.

They walked until they came to a metal door. The girls seemed very surprised.

"Wait someone actually lives down here?" asked Rachel.

"Well whoever it is must be smart, look at the titanium alloy they used!" Daina squealed.

"Well let's hope for Daina it's a guy. You just might get your first boyfriend who meets your standards." said Lena, patting her sister on the back. Daniela blushed pink.

Then their mother knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said an older sounding voice.

"An old friend of yours Yoshi." their mother said with a smirk.

The doors opened an it revealed to the girls to be a rat. The girls were surprised. But also intrigued.

"It's good to see you again Masaki." he said. The girls were even more impressed that he could talk.

"It's good to see you again as well Splinter."

"You're Splinter!?" the girls yelled in unison. They had only read about him in books and scrolls, so this was a very big honor.

The rat smiled. "Yes, I am, and I would like for you all to meet my sons. You are going to be staying here after all."

He then led them into the lair and spoke and the girls stared in amazement at his home.

"Now allow me to introduce my-" but he was then cut off by the sound of four boyish laughs. Soon enough, to more of the girls amazement four humanoid turtles and a human man, who were in the middle of a game of ninja tag. They seemed completely oblivious to the five new people in their lair.

"My sons." Splinter said with a sigh.

Then one of them actually seemed to notice them. The one with a blue mask and twin katana. He looked at them, but then his eyes landed on the girl with the blue streak and blue eyes, who was staring right back. Then his brothers seemed to notice he had stopped playing, but not their guest.

"Leo, you alright." asked the red clad turtle with twin sai. His other brothers and the man then came over to him as well. He seemed to peek Rachel's interest as she looked him over.

"Leo you alright?" asked the purple clad turtle, that made Daina's heart beat faster.

"Yo, you feeling alright bro? Hello, fearless leader dude? Anyone in there?"

He remained silent but pointed at the newcomers. Then they all looked at them and started at each of them. The four turtles each seemed to have a spark in their eyes as they looked at each of the girls. Then splinter spoke up.

"Ladies, these are my Sons, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michael Angelo. Boys these are our guests for the time being." he said pointing out each of them. "Masaki Sakamata and her daughters. Annaleena, Rachel, Daniela and Michelle. They are all pure mystics and kunoicies and should be treated with respect. Understand?" he asked sternly.

"Yes Sensei." they all replied.

"Well now that we have intros done do you guys mind telling us how you turned out like this. Not that you have to if you don't want to, but it's kinda hard not to wonder, I mean you are humanoid turtles. Not that there's anything wrong with that, being humanoid turtles, what with the-" Lena rambled on, until Leo spoke up.

"Wondering about how we came to be like this?" he said smirking.

She exhaled, grateful for the chance to catch her breath.

"So about that story, I'm up for listening. What about you guys?" asked Rachel, smirking and catching Raphael looking at her. He slightly blushed but hid it well.

"Sure, I wanna hear." said Michelle walking and sitting on the couch with Rachel, while Lena and Daniela sat down criss-cross on the floor.

"Okay, well where do we start?" asked Donatello.

"How about the beginning." said their mother.

"Alright then." said Splinter.

"Wait!" yelled Daina who ran to her bag and got out her note book and favorite purple pen. She opened to a clean page, sat back down and said,

"Okay, go on." she said.

"You're gonna take notes?" asked Donatello.

"Yeah, I'm kinda the smarty-smart-smart of the group, so I take notes a lot." she said smiling at him. He looked at her in awe.

"Okay, well here's the story." said Leonardo as he sat down and they started to tell the story…

* * *

**WOW, LONG FOR THE FIRST CHAP. ALRIGHT HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. THIS IS MY FIRST STORY FOR TMNT. SO PLEASE GO EASY ON ME. PLEASE REVIEW, BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Living Arrangements

**LENA'S POV.**

We had just finished listening to them tell their life story. It really was some story. Mutant turtles. Who would have guessed? And I guess I would be lying if I said that I didn't feel a little attracted to Leonardo. He was cute after all. I'm sure my sisters liked each of the others too, but I would know obviously, I am their sister. But now we had other pressing matters. After they told their story, we told ours, from our dad, to us being mystics, to how we know have an enemy to defeat. Valdyke. A jealous man.

He loved my mom, but she loved our dad instead out of rage he started to rebel against the council, which my mother and father were in. He had faced my parents before, but the last time that he did, he…killed our father.

* * *

**LENA'S POV. ELEVEN YEARS AGO, 5 YEAR OLD LENA AND SISTERS**

_We had been at home asleep when we heard a noise. We all ran in to see him with our fathers blood on his hands and swords. My sisters and I screamed as he charged at me and my sisters. I screamed and soon it got louder and louder until it shook the room. My eyes glowed and I got angrier and it seemed to effect this new ability._

_Then my mother was able to use an incantation to get him away. Then we ran over to our dad, who was still alive, but slowly dying._

"_Daddy, no please!" Michey cried._

"_It's okay honey. Look at your necklaces, as long as you wear them, I'll always be with you. I have given each of you a gift. You will discover them soon. I wish you all the best of luck, for the fight has officially begun. Always remember, I love all of you, always remember that." he said, smiling one last time before he started to cough more._

"_No, please Saka." my mother cried._

"_Take care of our girls Masaki." he said, as he took in one more sharp breath, before he stopped moving completely. We all wept. The following week was the funeral. We, along with all of the council wept, over the lose of him._

_So we vowed that we would never lose to Valdyke, that we would stop him, and honor our father in doing so. That we would always be strong, for him and each other…_

* * *

**PRESENT DAY, 16 YEAR OLD LENA AND SISTERS.**

"And we've never forgotten it." I said wiping my eyes, like my sisters and mother were. I always teared up a bit when I told this story, we all would. But we would have to be strong. Like always.

"Wow, that's terrible, really terrible." said Leonardo.

"Well, now we must discuss your living arrangements." said Splinter.

"Is that why you had us make those extra rooms?" asked Mikey.

"Yes, my son. Now, why don't you ladies go pick your rooms and unpack." said Splinter again.

"Thank you, sensei." the girls and I said, then ran to the rooms.

* * *

I picked the first, Rachel the second, Daina the third and Michey the last one. We each unpacked and made up our rooms. Mine had scrolls with poetry on them, and pictures of scenery in different times of the year, and with environments of all kinds. A blue rug, a lamp, a night stand and a bed with a blue comforter and pillows. Along with a bookshelf with some of my books, notepads and sketch pads. It fit me completely. And I had my two fans open and sitting on the night stand.

"Not to shabby." I said to myself.

"Yeah, pretty good." said a new voice.

It was Leo! Okay, stay calm Lena, you can do this.

He walked over to my bookshelf and pulled out some books. Then he looked them over and spoke.

"The history of Cochogierie. The art of Gugiken. Mastering Ninja dream forms."

"Yeah, I'm guessing that you have read things about all this before right?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I haven't been able to get very far with the last one. Dream forms." he stated.

"Well, I could help you." I said trying to keep my composure.

"Thanks, and nice pictures too." he said, flipping through a sketch book of mine. It was filled of pictures of me and my sisters and our mom. When we were doing our practice stances mostly and some with our weapons. Then he saw mine.

"Wow, twin fan-blades. Cool." he said.

"Well thank you Leo-san." I said in a kind of flirty tone, which made him blush a slight rose red. It was cute, so I giggled.

"Well, I'm gonna just go and let you get settled. So by." he said, but tripped over the rug from lack of paying attention. I laughed and helped him up. And he blushed more when he saw that we were holding hands while I helped him up.

"Sorry, uh by…again." he said rushing out of the room.

After he was gone, I closed the door and said,

"I think he likes me." I said giddily. And continued to set up my new room for our time here.

* * *

**RACHEL'S POV.**

I started to set up my room. I had posters of bands I liked, a lamp, a red carpet, a nightstand and a bookshelf with books and my journal on it. And in the corner of the room was my board. My favorite color, red. And a bed and comforter with rose red color. Her Ninjato was seethed and was tucked underneath her pillow.

"Nice." she said.

"Not to bad."

I turned around and it was Raphael, arms crossed and leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey, yourself." he said smirking.

"So, Ninjato, huh?"

"Yeah." I said keeping up my ego and confidence.

"Yeah it's cool, but no match for my twin sai." he said pulling them out.

"Really, well then how about this. I am assuming you guys have sparring and training right?" I asked.

He nodded yes.

"Good, so when we have sparring tomorrow, we'll see who can use their weapon the best. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan then. See ya for dinner, Raph." I said smirking in a flirty way at him. He slightly blushed, but covered it up. He closed the door as he left.

"He totally likes me." I said smiling to myself, then I started to read one of my books.

* * *

**DANIELA'S POV.**

I had just setting up my equipment and making up my room. I had a desk with my laptop and other tech on it. And I had a purple carpet, nightstand, lamp, my Yumi Bow hung on the wall, a book shelf full of books and my journal and I had a bed with a lavender purple comforter and pillow. My board hung next to my bow.

"I think that I got it just right." I said to myself.

"Wow, nice tech!" I heard someone say.

Donatello!

I turned to face him.

"Thanks, I was always the super brainy one of my sisters."

"The same goes for me and my brothers." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

He complemented me on all the tech I had, and I was desperately trying not to show my blush, so far I was doing good.

"Oh cool, a Yumi Bow." he said, looking at my weapon.

"Well a bow staff is one of the most important weapons a ninja can have, but I chose a different type. Thought it would be, unique."

"Well, you sure are." he said. I looked back at him, with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked. He seemed to panic a bit.

"I mean your weapon is unique, I agree with you. A ninja's weapon makes them unique." he said, regaining his composure.

"Oh, well thanks. Hey, I have some really interesting chemical equations that I've been meaning to try out. Wanna help?" I asked.

"Sure! When." he asked me, smiling.

"Tomorrow. After practice. Is that cool with you?" I asked again.

"Sure, well, I'll leave you to it. And I can't wait to check out the rest of your inventions and tech you've got here. See ya at dinner." he said, leaving the room.

But after he left, and closed the door, I heard him yell out,

"Yes, nailed it!" then it got quiet again. I giggled to myself and started to work on my equations again. Then I said to myself,

"He so likes me!" then got back to work before dinner.

* * *

**MICHELLE'S POV.**

I had just finished setting up my room. A bed with a poppy orange colored comforter and pillow. An orange carpet, a night stand.(A/N: you already know the rest, if you don't hen read the other three.) and I had my two Ninja Manriki, hanging from my shorts belt loops as if it was a chain belt. I had just finished setting up my room.

"Yeah, good job me."

"Woah, nice room decore." someone said.

Michael Angelo.

We exchange pleasantries, and hit it off quickly. The way he would stutter sometimes was really cute. Turned out we had shared an interest in messing with our older siblings. So we decided to make a plan. We would talk more tomorrow though. He walked out of my room and then I heard a water balloon being thrown and an angry Raphael chasing after him.

"Oh, he totally likes me. Oh yeah." I said, picking up my sketch book, and drawing.

* * *

**NO POV.**

During dinner they exchanged pleasantries, and other hobbies of ours. Their mother had left, but didn't say when she would be back. And all through dinner, two things ran through everyone's mind. Why had the girls' mother left without a word and not even leave a note, and how tomorrow was going to be some first day with each other…

* * *

**OKAY, I KNOW THAT MICHELLE'S POV IS SHORT, BUT I HAD TO HURRY. PLEASE REVIEW AND DON'T FLAME, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. PEACE OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First Day Here Part 1: Lena and Leo

**LENA'S POV.**

I woke up at five o'clock, two hours before everyone else. I always liked to get in some extra practice time. I put on my training clothes.

I had on a blue tank top midriff with two finger width straps, a blue skirt with slits on both sides that went to my thighs, with strings used to tighten it that had beads on the ends, and the skirt went past my knees by an inch. With black yoga shorts that went past my thighs by two inches, with black flats. My hair was pulled back into a bun with long bangs on both sides of my face that went to my shoulders like the rest of my hair did.

I grabbed my fans and headed down to the dojo. Once I got there, I started doing stances and movements with my weapons. Soon I started slashing the air with my weapons as well while I trained. The only thing I wasn't also using was my voice. I was able to control it in a different way. I called it an Opera voice.

I can sing and chant in a very high opera soprano or high C. I can use my vocalism to attack as well. Like sending sonic boom spheres, and sonic rings. But it all depends on my attitude. If I get angry, it could mean serious trouble for someone. So I always have to make sure I don't get too angry.

The blue streak in my hair will glow, and so will my eyes. I also have two whips that appear that I can use to grab onto things or pull, but they can only be used when I'm in my Opera voice form if I want to use them. I can still use my fans if I chose to as well. I worked pretty well with my voice, so it was no surprise to my mom or sisters that I loved music and to sing regularly. I was the mystic of sound and song after all. So if I sang something, like to make something grow or happen, it would just, well, happen. It was my gift.

I had only been in there for fifteen minutes, and I was completely unaware that the doors to the dojo had opened and someone entered the room.

Only when I finished doing a move in mid air, spinning with my blade fans out, slashing the air, and landing perfectly on my feet, a move I called Spinning Lotus, did I hear someone speak.

"Woah, you're good, Lena."

I whipped around, to find Leo leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, and an amazed look on his face.

"Thanks. Um, what are you doing here so early?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he said.

"Well, I asked first so, yeah." I said, putting my hands on my hips and smirking.

He blushed lightly, but spoke up.

"I came down here for training." he stated.

"Oh, so you train earlier, then wait for your brothers to come down. Then you all train together?" I asked.

"Yeah. They think that I am to responsible sometimes. The good brother who's perfect." he said, rolling his eyes.

I giggled.

"My sisters think the same of me sometimes. But I know to let them do what they do, and not always be controlling. I know how to have fun. So they don't get fed up with me. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I see." he said. "So would you do me the honors of sparring with me, oh pure mystic of song."

I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you…" I trailed of. Wondering how he could possibly know.

"While, you girls were making your rooms, your mom and master splinter told us. I thinks it's cool that you have the ability that you do." he said.

I blushed.

"Thanks." I said looking down.

Then I got an idea.

"Would you like to spar with me. It would be my pleasure to train with you Leonardo, leader of the turtles." I said, bringing out my fans.

"Twin fans vs. twin katana? Interesting. Alright I accept." he said, taking out his katana.

"This is going to be interesting." I said, getting into a stance.

'_Yeah, this'll be very interesting…' _I thought to myself, as we charged each other.

Our weapons clashed. Trying to subdue the other. I tried my Spinning Lotus, which he dodged. Then he tried using Gugiken, which I could maneuver. We went on, both not holding back. But at one point things got interesting.

I had tripped, while trying to dodge, and fell on top of him! We looked into each other's eyes. It was like magic. But then I started to lean down a bit, until I could feel his breath on my lips. I wanted to lean more, but we were interrupted.

"Well, well. Sorry Lena, didn't know we were interrupting. Come on Raph." Rachel said as they left the room.

We sprang apart, and I spoke.

"This is going to take some of explaining."

"Definitely." he agreed.

"Sorry." I said, blushing.

"It's fine. And I look forward to sparring with you again, Lena." he said, winking, making me blush.

Then he left and I stayed in there.

"He totally likes me." I said, walking out of the dojo, to put on my normal outfit.

"THEY WERE ABOUT TO WHAT!?" I heard Leo's brothers and my sisters shout, and the laughter and snickering of Rachel and Raphael.

"Rachel, Raph, why!?" I said to myself.

This was going to take a lot of explaining…

* * *

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

First Day Here Part 2: Rachel and Raph

**RACHEL'S POV.**

I was currently snickering with Raph laughing next to me. It was too funny. The look on Lena and Leo's faces was priceless. And I could only imagine what her reaction was when the others yelled out.

"Wow, I have never seen Lena look so freaked. She has gotta be trying to figure out how to tell the others with your brother right now!" I said, tears coming to my eyes, I was laughing so much.

"Yeah, I gotta admit, ya not to bad Rachel. Looks like we got somethin' in common." he said, his thick New York accent, was, actually hot. But I wouldn't admit that aloud, to him…to him at least.

"Yeah, messing with our older siblings." I agreed.

"So the mystic of Strength and strong will, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, but my sisters didn't find it hard to believe since I'm the temperamental and hot headed one of the group sometimes."

"I know the feeling. He said, we both laughed.

"Come on, let's get breakfast." I said.

"Sure, let's go." he agreed.

We walked to the kitchen where Mikey, Donnie, Michey and Daina were.

"Morning guys." they all said.

"Sup." Raph replied.

"Morning guys." I said.

Then Lena and Leo came in, and the others started to snicker. They both lightly blushed.

"Nothing happened, I fell by accident okay?" Lena stated with an annoyed expression.

"Alright."

"Yeah, okay."

"Fine

"Sure." the others each replied.

They both blushed lightly.

"Well, let's head to the dojo, it's time to train." Leo said.

* * *

We all headed there after the girls and I went to get our weapons, with the exception of Lena, who already had hers. I grabbed my weapons and changed into my training garb.

I had on a plain red short sleeve shirt, with a v-neck, with black yoga pants, on the rim of the waistband, it was red, and I wore red flats. And my hair was pulled into a ponytail.

I headed down to the dojo and both Daina and Michey had their training garb on as well.

Daina had on a purple, high u-neck dress that was pleated and had had one slit on the right and left side that went to her thigh, with a pair of black leggings underneath, with purple and black swirl flats. Her hair was pulled into a single braid that lay on her back.

Michey had on an orange tank top with two finger width straps that had yellow ribbon tied in a bow that showed in the front with a sheer silver and orange skirt like piece attached to the bottom of the shirt and black yoga shorts and orange flats.

Then master splinter walked in with our mom. The girls and I all ran over and hugged her. She seemed a bit surprised. But she hugged us all back. Once we stopped the hug, I spoke up.

"Where did you go?"

"I had some business to attend to. And I found us a new home." she said.

We all sighed disappointedly.

"But we just got here." Daina replied.

"And we already finished unpacking." I said.

"Yeah, so why did we even bother too?" Lena asked.

"We don't want to leave yet!" Michey said.

But our mom only smiled, before saying,

"Calm down girls, we're not leaving yet. There is still work and furnishing to be done. We'll be here for a while longer. And besides, we will still be able to come here if needed. That's why we had you make your own rooms here." she explained.

"So even if we have our own home topside, we could still come here if we wanted or needed too. Just for fun even." I asked.

"Yes." she replied, calmly.

"Cool." we all said.

"Alright, now I believe it's time for you all to spar."

"Alright, I'll take Leo-" Lena started, but our mom cut her off.

"You and your sisters will go against the boys." she said.

We all raised our eyebrows.

"Wait, us guys against the girls? Isn't that unfair?" asked Raph.

Oh no he didn't.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" asked Daina.

"Well, we are guys. And we are sparrin' so…"

"So just because, you guys are boys, you think that you're better at fighting?" I asked, getting mad.

I always hated when people thought that my sisters and I couldn't fight.

"Well, then we will see who's better. You will spar two on two. Rachel and Raphael, you two are up." my mother said.

We stepped onto the center of the dojo and began to circle each other. We took looks at each other, before he charged first. I smirked, and dodged his attack. I pivoted and swung my ninjato(sword) at him, he ducked, then did a sweep kick. I rolled away as he tried to pin me down. I did I swift back flip up, then hand stand-kicked him, making him drop one of his sai. Now it might be a bit more fair.

He gave me a punch to the stomach, and hurt, but only a little. I had been hit harder. I gave him a kick to the chest. He backed up, but came at me again. But I was ready. I moved my head, grabbed his arm, turned and shifted my wait and his. I pulled his wrist and flipped him over my shoulder and onto the ground. I had one. He took his wrist in his hand and rubbed it. I looked down at him and smirked.

"Hey, need some help?" I said, reaching out to him.

He reluctantly took my hand.

"Not to bad for a girl." he said.

"Thanks." I said, shaking his hand.

Then his brothers and my sisters came and started complimenting me. I saw Raph smile at me from where he was and I smiled back.

* * *

The day went on, and Daina and Donnie were experimenting, and tinkering and being, well, brainy, but that's expected. But they do make a cute pair. I can see it already. Mikey and Michey were playing video games, skateboarding, reading comics, watching t.v., eating junk food. Which made Mikey a perfect match for Michey. She always does all those things.

Other guys want her to be girly and not better than them at all those things, which always made them jerks. I would be lying if I said that it didn't make Michey feel upset and self conscious, which resulted in me, Lena and Daina having a "chat" with them. But Mikey liked the way Michey was. So I could definitely see them together. I'm sure he would pass Lena's, Daina's, mom's and my own standards. Maybe being here for all of us will get more interesting along the way, and this whole us in danger will pass quicker with the help of the turtles, hopefully…

* * *

**YEAH SHORT, I KNOW AND SORRY FOR LONG WAIT, BUT I AM TRYING. AND I WANTED TO GET THIS OUT OF THE WAY SO I COULD GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL BE MORE INTERESTING. BECAUSE THEY ALL GO TOPSIDE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Going Topside and A Little Run In

**LEO'S POV.**

After some time it became dark and we were able to go topside. The girls were more than excited. And I was glad that Lena would come especially. I mean, yes, I did like her, but what were the chances of a pure mystic like her actually liking me? A mutant ninja turtle? Yeah, and Mikey is the smartest in the group.

I decided to push the thought aside, I could at least try and see if she felt the same…right?

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

I really like Leo, but I don't even know if he feels the same. Sure I like him, and I could make him like me back if he didn't and I wanted to, but what good would that do? False love? It wouldn't even be worth the effort. So I would just have to try and see if he really liked me, and just me for me as a person, not status or anything meaningless. But he doesn't seem like the type. He's sweet, kind, compassionate, and loyal to a fault if he makes one. He had all these great qualities and more so I would definitely try.

Soon we all got ready to go. Leo and his brothers had their weapons, and the girls and I all came out in ninja form suits.

I had on a black short sleeved midriff shirt that went three inches above my stomach and a black skirt that went to her knees that had shorts attached underneath it, with black flats and I had black gloves where there weren't any finger tips. My hair was tied with a black ribbon, so it was in a high ponytail.

Rachel had a black form fitting body suit two piece. The shirt was long sleeved and was midriff, and had black pants with black converse. Her hair was pulled into a messy, but still good, bun. She also had on black fingerless gloves.

Daina had on a black short sleeved dress that went right to her knees and had a black belt on it, with black leggings and black ankle high boots. She had her hair pulled back with a black hair band that held the three braids she put her hair in. She also had on lace up flats and she decided to carry some of her smaller tech on her as well.

And finally, Michey had on a black tank top midriff with two finger width straps that went two inches above her stomach. She also had black shorts that started just underneath her belly button to mid-thigh, she also had tall boot-like black converse, that went just underneath her knee. She also had on one fingerless glove with floral patters on her right hand. Her hair was in one pigtail on each side, so she had two pigtails, tied with black ribbon into a bow.

Each of the boys stared at each of us as we walked into view, all their mouths hanging open, we all giggled.

"So, are we ready?" I asked, snapping them out of their trances.

"Oh, uh, er, yeah, yeah we are." Leo said hastily.

I giggled, which made him lightly blush. I think that he does like me! The thought made me giddy, but I hid it well. And then master splinter and our mother came in the room.

"Remember to be care my daughters. Stay in the shadows. We can't allow to be seen so soon."

"Hai sensei." my sisters and I said.

We would still call our mom sensei every now and then, like when she was being serious about a lesson, or when she was teaching us. I didn't matter, but saying 'sensei' was more formal, just like saying mother was. So we would each switch between the two names at times.

"My sons I want you to be more careful now that you are with the girls. Protect them if necessary. Understood?"

"Hai sensei." they all said.

"Good. Now girls, remember stay vigil."

"Hai sensei."

"Then good luck and have fun. You may go."

We all started thanking her.

"Arigato okasan!" (Thanks mom) I said in Japanese. Then Leo looked at me.

"You speak Japanese?"

"Yeah, my sisters and I all do. But I'm more fluent." I said, getting an eye roll from Rachel.

He looked admiringly at me for a second before speaking.

"Alright let's go."

"Lead, the way." I said, as we followed them to the surface.

* * *

Soon we uncovered the manhole cover and headed up.

"Ladies, first." said Mikey.

"What a gentleman." said Michey, in a flirting way. She did tend to have a girly side at times.

I went up first, then Rachel, then Daniela and lastly Michelle . Then the boys came up as well. No one was on the streets, until we saw car lights come up ahead. We jumped out of the street and headed for the alley. From there, we jumped to the roof tops.

"Hey, check this out." Mikey said.

He then jumped and did a back flip and landed on his feet neatly.

"Beat that!" he called.

"Okay." said his brothers.

They each did a leap and flip into the air.

"Top that ladies!" Mikey called.

We all looked at each other.

"Okay!" we called together.

We all walked back and sprinted forward. Then we all did handstand- back flips and rolled in a ball in the air. The boys stepped back as we landed. Rachel went down first and raised her arms. Next Daina landed in her left hand on both her feet, and Michey on her left. Michey and Daina turned to face each other and joined both their hands, and then I came. I landed on the edge of the building roof and used my hands to catapult myself feet first to the top. I landed on Daina and Michey's arms, with my hands up.

"Ta-da!" we all said.

The guys looked so amazed. We all got down and walked ahead of them.

"Try and keep up boys." I said. They hurried to catch up as we started to run again, laughing and having fun. But I could help but feel like someone was watching the eight of us.

We landed on a nearby building to catch our breath. Then continued on.

* * *

"Wow, it feels great to be out like this. It's so much fun. Just to be able to cut loose." said Daina, looking at Donatello, who know had a light blush. We had just stopped to catch our breaths again.

"Yeah, nothing better than the night life." said Raph.

"I always liked to look up at the stars with our dad before-…" I started, but felt myself go quite, before I spoke again. "Before…what happened." I said with a sniffle.

The girls looked sad as well, but we regained our composure. Especially when we heard the sound of a twig snap. We all got serious looks as we glanced at each other, then drew our weapons. Then all of a sudden at least two dozen ninjas jump down with a foot-claw type of symbol. Where have I seen that mark?

"I know that I've seen that mark before." I say. Then it hits me.

"The foot clan! I remember reading a book about them back in Japan. They were servers of the Shredder." I explain.

"Yeah, now let's take them down!" Rachel says. We then all charged at them.

Rachel and Raph paired up, Daina and Donnie did as well, Mikey and Michey went at them together, and that left me with Leo, which I didn't mind at all. Soon the ninjas were knocked out.

"Nice job everyone!" I said.

We began to congratulate and compliment each other, when were heard sarcastic slow clapping. We turned to see a beautiful female with a form fitting body suit. She had black hair and gray eyes and an hour glass form. She smirked evilly, and spoke.

"Nice to see you again Leonardo." they knew her?

"Leo, who is this?" I asked.

She looked at me and her smirk grew.

"Oh so you haven't told your little friend about me? I'm hurt." she said, faking sadness.

He seemed hesitant but spoke.

"Girls, this is Karai. Leader of the foot and Shredder's daughter." he said, through clenched teeth.

"Wait, that's the Shredder's daughter? You know her? And you chose not to tell me, er-I mean us this information, why exactly?"

I was sure my eyes were glowing, but I didn't care.

"Oh, I'm sure he did mean to tell you. Unless you aren't of very much value or importance to him." she said. And for whatever reason…it hurt a little.

"Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat with you Leonardo." she said, glancing at me.

Who did she think she was, trying to hit on Leo. I knew it was only so she could get me upset, but still, it made me angry.

"I must be going, and thank you for the time." she said.

Then I glanced up and saw a satellite dish that was blinking, then I saw a lense on it. We were being video recorded!

"Guys, they have us on video, our faces are completely exposed!" I said.

We turned back to see that Karai was gone and a blinding powder smoke bomb was going off.

"Blinding powder, protect your eyes!" I said as we began to cough.

Once it cleared we were all alone, and the camera satellite was gone.

"Come on, we better head back. We definitely need to talk." I said, glancing at Leo as I said the last part.

'_This had been a long night.' _I thought to myself as we headed down the manhole. We were going to have a long talk with our mom and master splinter…

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, DOING MY BEST HERE. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Captured and Escape

**LEO'S POV.**

Yeah, Lena wasn't all that happy about me not telling her. None of her sisters were, but it stuck out for her more. So I, being the leader and responsible one apologized to her and her sisters and mother. Though they excepted the apology, Lena was still a bit on edge. I figure things will blow over soon enough.

A month has past now since the girls got here, and Lena has forgiven me. The girls had gotten a home of their own, they even invited all of us over a few nights, but they usually hung out here a lot more still. Casey and April had taken a liking to them immediately. I still didn't know how Lena felt about me. But maybe I wasn't supposed to know right now. We all decided to head out again. It had been a while so we thought some fresh air would be good.

We were playing ninja tag when we stopped to catch our breaths.

"Nice game guys. But I still hold the title of champion." Lena said.

Her sisters rolled their eyes while my brothers tried to make excuses for it.

Then I started to smell something in the air, and began to feel dizzy.

"Do you guys smell that?" I asked.

"Now that you mention it…" Mikey started. Slightly wobbling.

"I do smell something funny." Michelle finished, before passing out.

"Yeah, me too." Mikey said, as he fell in place as well.

"What is this stuff?" asked Raph, trying to get Mikey up.

"Michey, get up sis." Rachel said, kneeling next to Michelle, before passing out herself.

"I think I know what it is guys. It's making us dizzy, blurring our senses, and making us tired, our bodies are shutting down, for lack of better choice of words at the moment." Donnie said, before he himself, passed out, along with Raph.

"Guys, it's…knockout gas." Daina said, as she passed out.

"This isn't good." Lena said, as she finally gave in and collapsed.

"Lena, get…up." I said, but to no avail and I collapsed next to her.

The last thing I heard was a voice I knew saying, "Let's get them to Bishop."

It was one of Bishop's men! Then I felt someone picking me up as I blacked out completely.

* * *

**LENA'S POV.**

I woke up in a cell next to Leo. I looked around and I could see Rachel and Raph across from us. They were still knocked out. So I decided to wake them up. With a big breath a preformed a normal high C. They all woke up startled after that. Then we started trying to figure out what happened. Soon Leo spoke.

"I think that I heard one of Bishop's men before I blacked out. Something about bringing us to Bishop." Leo said.

"Things never ceases to amaze me in this city. First it was the shredder's daughter and now this." I said crossing my arms across my chest and closing my eyes.

"Well how do we get out of here?" asked Michelle.

I was about to make a suggestion when I heard the door to the cell area open. Then a man with a purple dragon tattoo and blonde hair in a braid came and unlocked our cells. He also had three other men with him that had automatic weapons.

"Let's go freaks." he said coldly.

They pushed us out the door as we walked down the hallway and to a white room. Then as we walked in, we saw Karai and her foot ninjas and a man in black with black shades talking to her.

"Well look who it is. Somehow I can't say I'm surprised." I said snappily. Glaring at Karai who only sneered back. Then the man in black spoke.

"Well, I'm sure you're wondering what's going on. First off, I am John Bishop. It's a pleasure to meet you ladies. And I am conducting a, shall you say…experiment." he said, but the way he said it made me want to retch.

"Really?" I asked. "And what does it have to do with us?"

"You and your sisters are one of the most important parts."

I narrowed my eyes at him, as did the others.

"Well as you know, mutation happen in different ways." he said gesturing to Leo and his brothers.

"Yeah…so?" asked Rachel.

"I want to use their DNA to form my own mutant soldiers."

"What does that have to do with me and my sisters?" I asked/

"I'm going to breed the turtles." he said with a wicked smile.

Wait did he just say…?

"What?" asked Michey eyes wide. Fear coating her voice.

"You heard me. I am going to breed the four turtles with each one of you at a time." he said.

I was now on the verge of freaking out.

Leo and his brothers all had their mouths hanging open. Rachel looked furious, Daina was shocked and Michey looked downright afraid, and me, I was still trying to process everything. But I knew that this was taking a toll on Michey. She was always afraid of this type of thing, she didn't even like the topic of it when our mom had 'the talk' with us when we turned 16. (A/N: they're quadruplets.) so I know she must be scared out of her mind.

"You are insane." Rachel spat. Then turned to Michey and began to start trying to calm her down, since Michey had started to hyperventilate slightly.

Then Bishop got another wicked smirk on his face.

"You would all be the perfect candidates. Healthy, good qualities and traits. Nit to mention your mystic powers. That would make them even more powerful and good to have control over."

"You're insane you lunatic!" Michey yelled at him.

"Oh really now? It's only for science."

"No it's because you can't just leave nature alone as it is." Daina said

He raised a brow at her.

"Besides what has already happened." Daina finished.

"No matter, there is nothing you can do. This room has been made to suspend your powers and weaken them. So that way you can't interfere with anything." he said sneering.

Then he looked at Michey.

"And she will be the first one." he said pointing to her.

Her eyes went wide, like a deer in the headlights.

"No, no, no…" she said shaking her head in fear.

"Yes." he said looking at two of his men.

"Take her to the other room and…get her ready. But don't do anything to her body. We need her in perfect condition." he said, as they began to start walking over to her slowly.

"The first will be the purple clad turtle. We want the first to be smart, then the other three can go and we'll move on the one with the blue streak can go next." he said evilly.

Michey then looked like she wanted to throw up, Donnie had his face twisted into a glare and Daina looked like she had been slapped in the face, with hurt slightly showing.

"Get away." Michey said, her face down, with her hair covering her eyes. This wasn't good…for Bishop.

"Get. AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. Her eyes glowing orange, as well as the streak in her hair. She had reached her limit.

Just then the room started to have a cold feeling to it. You see, Michelle was the mystic of Nature. Which also meant the natural elements. Soon the room started to rumble and the tempreture dropped more. Then fierce winds started to come. Making us all shield our eyes. Then vines started to appear out of nowhere and grab Bishop and his men and hold them in place. Then Michelle began to float in the air and a vine whip with a rose on the tip came to her hand.

"How dare you. How dare you think you can just use us all for your sick and twisted experiments!" she yelled as she used her hip to grab Bishop and throw him around the room. Soon she began to do more and more damage and I knew that it had to stop. I came up to her and grabbed her wrist before she could lash out with her whip again.

"That's enough Michey, let's go." I said.

She seemed hesitant, and looked at Bishop then back to me, as if asking if she really had to. I nodded and she sighed and looked down. Before she came she had her vines quickly grow flowers in front of each of their faces and bloom. They then emitted a pollen that knocked them all out within seconds.

"Alright, let's go." said Leo.

* * *

We made our way out and back to the sewers. We told our mom and master splinter that we would explain in the morning. Right now we all need sleep. And I could tell that things were going to get a lot more interesting in this city because we came…

* * *

**SORRY FOR WAIT. DOING MY BEST. HOPE YOU ALL LIKED. PLEASE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Movie Night Unwind

**RACHEL'S POV.**

I woke up later than usual that morning. It was ten thirty-five. Usually my sisters would try and wake me up. So why hadn't they now? I slipped on my red tank top, black skirt and black flats. I put my hair in a low ponytail. I wasn't all that much in a great mood after we got back last night, but I felt a little better now. I walked down the hall, and to the kitchen. There, I saw everyone was awake. Lena looked my way and gave a weak smile.

"Hey Rach. Sleep well?"

"Sure. Am I the last to wake up?" I asked.

"Not really. We all just kinda woke up and came here." She replied.

"Yeah, but I think it's because mom and master splinter let us sleep in." Daina said, looking at the floor.

"I think we deserved it after last night." Michey said, taking a sip of her tea.

I guess she was still feeling shaken up after last night. Michey was usually a very chill person, easy going, carefree sometimes even. But the girl I saw last night, was my little sister at her limit, and was scared. I don't think I have ever seen her like that before. Or, never seen her that angry before is more like it.

"Guys, I want to apologize for how I acted last night. I went to far." she said sadly, lowering her head.

Daina put a hand on her shoulder as she spoke.

"Don't blame yourself. Any of us would have reacted that way. Us girls I mean."

Lena and Daina nodded. Then we all turned to see master Splinter and our mom came in. we all looked down. Not even Lena could make eye contact.

"Tell us what happened, girls." our mother said.

We began to explain what happened. From us playing tag, to us being knocked out. And then to meeting Bishop and what he wanted us to do. Our mother looked disgusted and Splinter shook his head. Then we began to explain how Michey lost her cool.

"Well it sounds like you fought well Michey, but I feel you should learn to control your powers when you become extremely angry. Remember anger is self-destructive my daughter. This should be a lesson for all of you as well. But I think you have all earned a day off. No training today." she said.

"Thanks." we all said.

"I hate to leave, but I have some things to attend to. I'll be back by morning."

She walked over and gave us all hugs. That's our mom. She took her leave and Splinter went to the dojo to meditate.

We all stayed in the living room and kept each other amused. Lena and Leonardo were talking about different kata and demonstrating some moves to each other. Daina and Donnie were configuring different chemical equations, and it looked like Michey had gotten her color and cheerfulness back. And I was just was just snacking on a piece of Strawberry Pocky(Japanese candy). I had brought it from back home in Japan. And Raphael was just sitting in front of the tv watching, well something. We had all gotten a bit of our spark back after last night. It was just…nice.

* * *

It got dark soon. We probably would have liked to go topside, but after yesterday we still didn't feel up to it. Especially Michey. We all just talked amongst ourselves until Mikey spoke up.

"Hey, I know that we all are still feeling jittery. So, like, why not have a move night to wind down?" he suggested.

We all began to think it over. It would be a good way to relax after, well, what happened. We all looked at each other, then at him, and smiled.

"That's actually a good idea you had Mikey." Raph said.

"Thanks…hey! Not cool man!" he said pouting.

I saw Michey giggle and I laughed at his joke. Then he looked at me and I blushed. His brothers chuckled while my sisters snickered and looked at me raising their eyebrows. So I spoke up to try and get them off track.

"Well. It sounds great. The girls and I can make snacks and the boys can set up things in the den. Sound good?" I asked.

"Alright." they all said.

"Come on guys." Mikey said, as they made their way to the den.

My sisters and I made our way to the kitchen and started to prepare snacks.

"Sooo, anything you want to tell or confess to us Rach?" Lena asked.

I totally knew where this was trying to go.

"Nope. Why?" I asked, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh come on Rachel, you obviously are crushing on him!" Michelle said slightly loud.

I ran to her and covered her mouth. My face was the same color as my red streak as I shushed her. Then I motioned for the others to come closer.

"You guys need to swear on your lives to never say anything. But, yes, I do like Raph. A lot."

They all began to squeal giddily, but quietly.

"Tell us more." Daina said.

"Later. Now lets get to making snacks." I said.

"Aww, what Rach, shy?" Lena teased.

"You should talk. Last time I checked, Lena, you had a crush on a certain blue masked ninja." I said smirking evilly.

"Oooh." Daina and Michey said, looking at her.

Lena's face turned three shades of red.

"I guess it's true." Michelle said giggling.

Lena turned to her and said,

"Shut up Michey!" she whisper/shouted.

We all laughed. Then we heard Leo from the other room yell,

"Hey, what's so funny?"

Lena turned red again and looked at me with eyes that said, 'please don't tell!'

"Nothing, just a sister joke." I yelled.

"Alright." he called and went back to helping his brothers, upon hearing his name be called by Raph.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Anytime." I said, as we got to work.

* * *

We started to make lots of food. Lena made popcorn, guacamole with chips, and sundaes. Daina was making nachos and hot dogs, and Michey was making pizza. Five of them. Pepperoni, cheese, and combo. And I was making the punch. It should've been enough. We waited for the pizza and all the smells wafted into the air as we took the various food out and let them cool. Then we all raced up to our rooms to get into our pajamas. I had on a red tank and black pajama pants with red slippers and my hair was in a pony tail. I headed back down and saw that the girls were back down already and in their pajamas.

Lena had on a blue and white oversized baggy shirt that had a picture of a blue and white petaled flowers. It went to her hips. And with a pair of blue shorts and blue and white socks, that went to her knees. She had her hair put up in a bun with blue ribbon.

Daina had on a a long sleeved pajama shirt that was purple with black polka dots and matching pajama Capri pants. She put her hair in one single braid going down her back. And had black and purple ankle socks.

And Michey had on a short sleeved midriff shirt that went three inches above her stomach and was orange with the words 'TEAM #32' on it in black letters, with orange shorts to match, and orange slippers. She had her hair in a high pony tail.

We all looked over each other, to make sure their wasn't anything wrong. Then we all picked up the food and held some in both hands and walked to the room. We were all smirking, because we couldn't wait to see the boys faces.

We walked into the den and the boys hadn't noticed us yet. So Lena spoke up.

"Ok boys, we come bearing food. Let the movie night begin." she said. They all looked at us wide eyed.

We just giggled and began to watch movies.

We were already on the third movie and we were all still up except for Michelle and Mikey. They were asleep on the couch. They were laying down, stretched on the couch. Mikey was behind her with his head on the arm of the couch and his feet on the other arm of the couch, and had his arm around her waist, and his face was in her hair. And she was in front of him, with her feet on the end of the couch on the same arm as Mikey's, and her head was on his chest. And her hands were on top of his. It looked really cute.

Daina and Donatello were holding hands and blushing while watching the movie. Every few minutes they would look back at each other and smile then go back to the movie. It was so sweet. Nerd love!

And Lena and Leo were sitting on the floor together. Lena leaned against him with her head on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her. If fact it had been for a duration of one of the movies that was a horror flick, but he hadn't bothered to change the position his arm was in. And Lena seemed totally cool with it. They were great for each other.

And Raph and I were sitting next to each other on the chairs by the table that was in there. We had been completely silent. The only sounds coming from us were the sounds of us chewing popcorn. But I would always catch him glancing at me. It made me feel well, fuzzy inside. And that is not an easy thing to do when it's me your talking about.

Soon the others fell asleep during the fifth which was a romance/action movie, and Raph and I were the only ones up. Then I heard him speak.

"You know, you're not like other girls." he said, getting up and turning off the tv.

"Really?" I asked. "Well I hope that's a good thing." I said walking and heading out to my room.

He left the lamp on and I could hear him walk up behind me heading to his own room.

Then as he walked past he placed a hand on my shoulder and whispered to me,

"It is a good thing. A really good thing." he said.

Then he continued to his room and I stood there, blushing, then I smiled as I went to my room. As I entered, I said to myself,

"And you are _no ordinary _boy."

Then I got under the covers and drifted into sleep.

* * *

**OKAY HOPE YOU ALL LIKED, SORRY FOR WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES. PEACE OUT, AND GET READY FOR A GREAT FOURTH OF JULY!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Training and Pizza?

**MICHELLE'S POV.**

We were all in the training room the next day, we were in the dojo. We had to get back to training. The first up were Lena and Leo.

They bowed to each other before each taking out one of the pair from their weapons. They circled each other, studying the other's movements. Lena took a quick glance at his side, which was left unguarded. Then she charged with a fierce battle cry and took a chance to get his side, he must have wanted that, because he then sweep kicked her, making her drop her fan. She gave him a punch to the shoulder making him fall to his knees. She jumped away before he could sweep kick her again. He stood up and they looked at each other.

Then they bowed before drawing their other weapon. He drew his other katana, and she drew her other fan. They charged at each other again. She jumped and did her famous Spinning Lotus. You could even hear the sound of the blade as it sliced the air, no less then an inch away from Leo's neck. Then he lunged at her. But she was one step ahead of him. She closed her fan and ducked down. Then she took the fan turned it around so that the non-weapon end of, was being faced outward. She then lunged forward and jabbed him in the stomach. He grabbed his stomach with his hand, then Lena grabbed his other arm, which had dropped his other katana. She grabbed his arm, shifted her weight and his, and threw him over her shoulder.

Lena had won.

Leo was holding his now, probably aching wrist, and still lying on the ground. Then looked up at Lena, who had her hands on her hips, and said,

"Nice try, Fearless. You almost had me. Impressive." she said.

He blushed slightly and got up. Then bowed to her. Then raised an eyebrow.

"Fearless?"

"Yeah, that'll be my new nickname for you." she said smirking flirtatiously.

Leo blushed but kept his cool.

"Alright, but now I have to work on finding a nickname for you."

"Take your time." Lena said smiling.

We continued to spar with one for about three hours. Each of us giving our all. But even though we didn't want to stop then, we still have to rest. Plus girls and turtle have to eat right?

* * *

We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table while Mikey got out a square box from the fridge. I wondered what it was. The boys seemed to know, but my sisters and I didn't. after they heated it, it did smell really good. My sisters and I all had goofy facial expressions.

"Bon appetite, Mademoiselles." Mikey said, glancing at me. I blushed.

"What is it?" I asked.

They all looked confused and looked at each other, then Mikey spoke up.

"Well, it's, you know, pizza. Pepperoni. " he said.

"Pepper-what know?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Daina.

The boys looked shocked with wide eyes.

"It's food." Mikey said.

"They know that shell brain." Donnie said, Daina giggled lightly, making him blush.

"We know it's food, but we've never had it before." Lena explained.

"NEVER!?" the boys all exclaimed.

"Not once in our whole lives." I said.

"We need to get you some, and fast. Leo, hand me the pizza!" Mikey shouted.

Leo handed it to him, then took one of Raph's sai and cut it expertly. Then he handed each of a slice on a plate. We all started to clap for Mikey for they way he served it. My sisters and I all just looked at him then him.

"Well, go on, eat." Raph said.

"Where are the chop sticks?" Lena asked.

"Oi vey!" Mikey and his brothers said and, all put their heads in their hands.

"Well is it spicy?" asked Lena.

"Taste it and find out." Leo said simply.

"Is it salty?" Daina asked.

"Taste it and find out." Donnie replied.

"Is it sweet?" asked Rachel.

"Taste it and find out." Raph said.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"Taste it and find out." Mikey said, then made and thinking face. "Actually you might not want to know some of the ingredients. But still, taste it." he said.

"Is it-" I started but the boys all cut me off by yelling out,

"JUST TASTE IT!"

My sisters and I were all taken aback and looked at each other, then them, then at the pizza. We each picked up our pizza slice, closed our eyes and took a bite. After a second we all opened our eyes. We all started to eat faster, enjoying the taste until our slices were all gone. Then as I swallowed my last bite, I let loose a loud,

"BUUURRRPP!" then covered my mouth as everyone turned to me completely silent.

"Excuse me." I mumbled. Then I heard Mikey speak.

"That…was…AWESOME!" he exclaimed.

I blushed. "Thanks."

We continued eating, and talking amongst ourselves. I think that my sisters and I were scarfing down the food, more or less, than eating it. But the boys didn't seem to mind.

* * *

The day continued and ended. I was really taking a liking to New York, even more than I had when we got here. Later that night I was walking to my room when I bumped into Mikey.

"Hey." he said.

"Hi, I was just heading to bed." I replied.

"Gotcha. Hey, Michey. When this whole thing with you and your mom and sisters being in danger is over. Do you think you'll still stay here?" he asked, as if trying to reassure himself.

"I'm not sure, but I hope so." I said looking at him.

"I hope so too…" he said.

Then he began to lean closer, and I did the same, until his lips touched mine gently. My eyes closed slowly. And my arms went around his neck and his went around my waist. The kiss was sweet, passionate, like, I felt like I was flying. I knew it was wrong, but it felt right. But still, there are just some things I can't control. It doesn't matter how I feel about it. I have to push him away, no matter how much I don't want to.

I quickly, but gently pushed Mikey away. He saw the look on my face.

"I'm sorry Michey, I shouldn't have done-"

"No." I said, cutting him off. "It's not that. It's that this is wrong"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that I shouldn't have kissed you just now."

"Why?"

"Because. Sometimes there are things that you can't control."

He then sighed and took my hands.

"Look, Michey, I can't pretend to understand what you're going through, but I want us to at least try and be a, well, us. Can't we try?"

He was just to good. He knew me.

"You're too good for _your _own good." I said.

"I guess we can try. It's not us being in a relationship that scared me. But we can go into that later. Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

I smiled and he hugged me again.

"You know you are the most awesome girls ever?"

"Thanks, and I have to say you are one awesome guy too." I replied.

We kissed one more time before we said goodnight and went back to our rooms to get some sleep.

'_This just became one of the best days ever.' _I thought to myself, as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**OKAY, SORRY FOR LONG UPDATE WAIT. I DECIDED TO DO A MICHEYxMIKEY CHAPTER. THE NEXT ONE DEPENDS ON YOU GUYS IF YOU WANT. JUST LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM ME FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE THE NEXT PAIR TO GET TOGETHER. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED. PEACE REVIEW BUT DON'T FLAME. PEACE OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

New Music Partner

**LENA'S POV.**

I had felt the sun's rays hit my eyes lightly. I rubbed them a little them opened them completely, to see a still asleep Leo. My eyes widened as I let out a kind of scream, but wasn't all that loud, as I fell out of the bed onto the floor. The fall and my scream was enough to wake up Leo, who's eyes shot open and he then shot up, and looked at me with wide eyes.

"L-lena!?" he said.

We both had turned a bright shade of red. Both of us had the same thought.

'_What happened last night…'_

I could tell we were both thinking the worst, but since I was still fully clothed and he still had his belt on, I was guessing that nothing happened. I saw the look on his face that said the same thing. None of us spoke for a minute, until I spoke up first.

"Okay, obviously nothing happened right?"

"Right."

"Good, then I suggest that we never speak a word of this to anyone, and forget that this morning, ever happened. Okay?"

"What morning?" he said, with a smirk.

"I don't have the slightest clue, either." I said smirking back.

Okay, at least that was settled. I really hoped that none of the others saw us. They would never let us live it down then. And the last thing we would need is to give our siblings more ways and reasons to torture us.

He walked ahead of me, and peaked out the door, looking both ways before looking back to me.

"I think the coast is-"

"Leo?" we heard a voice say.

It was Raphael! This couldn't be any worse. Leo walked outside his room and closed the door, I walked over and put my ear on the door so I could here what they were saying.

"Hey Raph, what's up?" Leo asked a bit too energetically.

"Uh, nothing. I just came to see if a could borrow some extra knee pads. Somehow Mikey ended up burning them up to the point where they can't be used. So I came to see if I could borrow some of yours."

"Um, yeah! Sure, I'll get them."

"No I can, I know where they are."

Uh oh.

I looked around quickly, looking for a place to hide. I could here Leo trying to stall Raph. And just then I found the perfect spot. I went over to the closet, grabbed onto the shelf and pushed myself up. Then I jumped up a little bit and stretched out my arms and legs and managed to myself on the ceiling of the closet. My hands on the wall on the right side and my feet pressed against the wall on the left side, with my back pressed against the ceiling. I had also managed to close the door quietly.

Just then the door opened and Raph and Leo came in. I could hear them through the closed door of the closet.

"Really I could have got them for you Raph." Leo said.

"I know where they are. Closet in the middle drawer."

'_Oh crap!' _I thought to myself.

Why did this have to happen to me!?

As the door opened I stayed completely still, but moved my eyes to look down. Raph still hadn't noticed I was there. He went into the middle drawer and grabbed the knee paddings. He made a face slightly and smelled the air.

Then turned back to Leo.

"Are you using some kind of blueberry air spray?"

I knew I should have eased up on the perfume!

He crossed his arms while still facing the other way and looked around still not seeing me. Leo glanced at me slyly, then looked away and spoke.

"Sorry, I was talking with Lena yesterday, and I guess that the smell stayed on me. You know how girls are with make up and perfume.

I glared at him slightly and saw him look away.

"Yeah, you're right. Anyway thanks bro. Later." Raph said, as he left. Once the door was closed, I jumped out of the closet.

I glared at him for a sec.

"Sorry about the make up thing."

"It's fine. Nice save by the way."

He blushed lightly and scratched the back of his head.

He then went and looked out the door again.

"Okay the coast is clear. Go, go, go!" he said.

"Alright." I said. But before I left, i walked up to him and hugged him tightly. My arms were around his neck, and his arms went around my waist. We stood hugging for a minute, just like that. After, we both pulled away. I gave him a warm sweet smile, and began to leave.

* * *

I rushed out the door and started heading to the living room where the others were. But not before I headed to my room to get some fresh clothes and head to the bathroom to wash up.

* * *

"Hey older sis." Michey said, as I walked into the living room.

She was sitting in Mikey's lap and his arms were around her. While he wasn't looking, I sent her a slight glare. And a look that said, _'We'll talk about this later.'_

She looked down nervously, but regained composure. Then I noticed Raphael. He had been giving me this kind of look, as if to say that he knew something I knew. And would glance at Leo then back at me. It made me a little nervous. Leo and I would give each other secret looks. And would sometimes blush, but were able to keep it from our siblings.

But I couldn't help but think about Leo. He was a sweetheart. He's kind, and there for his family when they need him, he's thoughtful of others and their well being. It all just made him even more, well...attractive to me, then I had thought when I first met him. And he had, I'll admit, a kinda...sexy voice. There I admit it. But how can I not think that!? I mean, he's just, so...Wow. But are my feelings so strong that i might actually...like _like_ him?

When did life get so boy complicated? What's a girl to do?

Note to self: The next time I see my mom, ask her for advice, despite...my oath. The one my sisters and I all took.

Life just got a lot more complicated all together...

* * *

After breakfast, we began training. I would be taking on Raphael. He was acting like he knew something a lot more now.

How cliché, huh?

We took our stances and began to charge at each other. As we fought we would exchange comments.

"Not bad." he said.

I charged and made a criss cross slash with fans. He dodged it and charged back with his sai, nearly getting at my throat, just as I moved out of the way.

"Not bad yourself." I said.

I charged at him once more and with my fans in front of me, going straight out. I then did a pivot turn and did a mid-air Spinning Lotus.

Just as he moved out of the way and dodged it, he smirked and sniffed the air as I passed.

"Hmm, blueberry, now where have I smelled that before? I think it was in Leo's room." he whispered to me.

I gasped lightly, and whipped around to face him. The others had curious and confused looks.

"Is everything okay?" asked Michey.

"Yeah. Perfect, right Lena?" he asked me.

"Right." I said.

We started to spar again. I ended up winning. And after a lot of persuation, threatening and…begging, I finally managed to make sure he'd keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Later that day, I was in the den. Leo and I were the only ones in the lair at all. The others were all out and about topside. Leo was doing extra kata and I was practicing a new song. I was a performer. Singing was my specialty, obviously. My sisters were singers as well, and we would sing in concerts together sometimes. Although I was mostly the musical one. But, I digress.

With a snap of my fingers music started playing out of nowhere. I began singing. It was a man and women duet, but I hadn't found a male partner. Usually it would be one of the boys who I knew as friends.

As I sang I hadn't even noticed that Leo had come in the room. Then he, much to my surprise, began to sing. He was really good. We sang until the song finished, and to be honest, he was really good.

"Wow, I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Yeah, my brothers don't know either."

"Well, you're really good." I said, he blushed. It was pretty cute.

We sang a few more songs. The last one was about forbidden love. It made me think about me and Leo.

As I sang the last verse, I noticed that we were getting closer.

Soon we were inches apart. And five seconds later, we were kissing. It was wrong, I knew. I was supposed to talk to Michey about her relationship with Mikey. But now here I was, the oldest, the one expected to be almost perfect all the time, making out with the, really cute, leader of the turtles. But I didn't care. Not even about the consequences that might arise. My arms were around his neck and his were around my waist, almost to my hips.

We stayed, just wrapped in each others arms for what seemed like hours, until the need for air came up. We pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

"We can't be like this Leo." I said, looking away.

"I know, but can't we try?"

I thought it over. I could understand how Michey must have been feeling. But if she was willing to try despite everything, despite the oath my sisters and I all took.

I looked back to Leo, who had hopeful eyes.

"Alright Leo, but maybe we should keep it to ourselves."

"Agreed." he said. Then kissed me again.

"Yeah, no one but us will know."

We turned and there were all our siblings. All of them smirking and Michey and Mikey had huge smiles, knowing that they were off the hook. I still was a little worried about us eventually having to tell them about the oath. But that would be for another time. For now. I could just enjoy it. An I had a feeling that my other two sisters would be with someone special as well, the question is, who's next?

* * *

**OKAY, I AM SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED. WHICH SHOULD BE NEXT. RAPH AND RACHEL OR DONNIE AND DAINA? LEAVE A REVIEW OR PM. TILL NEXT TIME. AND AFTER THE LAST TWO GET TOGETHER, THAT'S WHEN MORE OF THE SERIOUSNESS STARTS. WELL, PEACE OUT!**


End file.
